Soos Ramirez
Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez — sympatyczny mężczyzna, który pracuje w Grocie Tajemnic Stanleya Pinesa. Jest przyjacielem Dippera i Mabel, często towarzyszy im w ich przygodach. Chce zostać Pytonem Pytajnikiem. Opis Osobowość Soos jest miłym, śmiesznym i sympatycznym mężczyzną, najlepszym przyjacielem Dippera. Wydaje się, że często jest nieświadomy tego, co się wokół niego dzieje oraz nie zdaje sobie sprawy, gdy ktoś z niego żartuje, ewentualnie ma ogromny dystans do siebie. Cechuje się też dużą niezdarnością. Kocha jeść. Nie ma pojęcia, jak dogadywać się z dziewczynami. Umie naprawić prawie wszystko, co jest zepsute. Jest też wiernym przyjacielem gotowym do wielu poświęceń i wybaczającym niesnaski. To on najczęściej (zaraz po Dipperze) znajduje różnego rodzaju tajemnicze miejsca, schowki etc., a Bill mówi o nim, że jest bystrzejszy niż myślał, co może sugerować, że wie więcej niż na to wygląda. Jest bardzo przywiązany do Stana Pinesa, raz nawet wyjawia, że chciałby zostać przez niego adoptowanym. W przeciwieństwie do Wendy zwykle słucha jego zakazów i cieszy się, że może mu pomóc. Wygląd Soos jest niskim, otyłym mężczyzną z lekkim zarostem na twarzy, jego głowa ma kszałt gruszki. Przednie zęby są długie jak u królika. Ma brązowe krótkie włosy. Nosi brązową czapkę z daszkiem, ciemnozieloną bluzkę ze znakiem zapytania, beżowe szorty z kieszeniami i białe skarpetki oraz buty w ciemnobrązowym kolorze. Historia Debiutuje on w odcinku "Tourist Trapped". Dipper zwierza mu się wtedy ze swoich podejrzeń, sugerujących, że Norman może być zombie (ang. The Undead). Soos odpowiada mu, że on także wierzy w dziwne paranormalne rzeczy dziejące się w Gravity Falls, a nawet jest pewny, że listonosz to wilkołak. Kiedy Dipper jedzie ratować swoją siostrę Mabel, Soos daje mu kij baseballowy i łopatę. W odcinku "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" oferuje on rodzeństwu swoją łódź oraz pomaga w znalezieniu "potwora morskiego" grasującego w jeziorze. W trakcie odcinka "Headhunters" znajduje on tajemniczy pokój z armią woskowiaków ("ludzi" przeklętych) i mówi o tym bliźniakom oraz Stanowi. W odcinku "Double Dipper " jest DeeJayem na imprezie zorganizowanej w Grocie Tajemnic oraz pomaga Dipperowi zaprosić Wendy do tańca. Podczas odcinka "The Time Traveler's Pig" pomaga Stankowi w organizacji wesołego miasteczka. W "Fight Fighters" Soos wchodzi do automatu do gier i nie może z niego wyjść. W odcinku "Boss Mabel" spełnia się jego największe marzenie - zostaje Pytonem Pytajnikiem, lecz zamiast "wabić" klientów, tylko ich odtrasza. Zostaje wtedy przygarnięty przez stado do swego grona. Podczas odcinka "Bottomless Pit!", w historii, którą opowiada, znajduje się w automacie do gier, z którego wraz z Dipperem i Mabel nie może się wydostać, gdy ten usiłuje ich zniszczyć. Nie wiadomo jednak czy opowieść wydarzyła się naprawdę, czy w całości była jedynie zmyślona. W odcinku "The Deep End" Soos (wrobiony przez Wendy i Dippera) "przywraca wolność" dmuchanym kaczkom. W "Carpet Diem" zamienia się ciałem z Nabokim, dzięki czemu zyskuje dziewczynę. Podczas trwania odcinka "Summerween" pomaga uciec bliźniakom przed Cukrzykiem. Następnie zostaje przez niego pożarty, a w decydującym momencie "wygryza w nim, dziurę od środka". Gdy trwa odcinek "Land Before Swine", przypadkowo niszczy zdjęcie pterodaktyla wywołane przez Dippera, co po raz pierwszy powoduje między nimi kłótnię. W "Dreamscapers ", wraz z Dipperem i Mabel ląduje w głowie Stanka. Tam wciela się w niego Bill Cyferka i w ten sposób chwilowo zdobywa to, po co przyszedł. Demon stwierdził w tym odcinku, że Soos jest o wiele bardziej błyskotliwy niż na to wygląda. Podczas trwania odcinka "Gideon Rises", po tym, jak Gideon przejmuje Grotę Tajemnic, pozbawiony pracy Soos decyduje się podjąć zawodu barmana oraz kierowcy autobusu. Proponuje też Pinesom zamieszkanie u jego babci. W odcinkach krótkometrażowych "Fixin' It With Soos: The Cuckoo Clock" oraz "Fixin' It With Soos: The Golf Cart" Soos nagrywa filmiki, w których naprawia i ulepsza zegar z kukułką oraz wózek golfowy. W odcinku "Scaryoke" uczestniczy w karaoke i zostaje zamieniony w zombie. Na szczęście w dzienniku jest podany sposób na przywrócenie przyjaciela do normalności. W "Soos and the Real Girl" obiecuje babci, że zaprosi jakąś dziewczynę na wesele jego kuzyna, ale zagadywanie wcale mu dobrze nie wychodzi. Kupuje więc grę, która ma nauczyć go rozmawiać z kobietami. Nie jest ona jednak zwyczajna, gdyż posiada pewnego rodzaju inteligencję i świadomość. Sprawy zachodzą za daleko, albowiem dziewczyna z "Akademii Romansu 7" zakochuje się w nim i nie chce, by znalazł sobię inną wybrankę. W "Blendin's Game" bliźniaki urządzają urodziny dla Soosa, lecz ten nie jest z tego zadowolony. Nigdy nie lubił swoich urodzin przez swojego ojca, który nigdy, mimo obietnic, nie odwiedził go w urodziny. Bliźniaki cofają się w czasie i to właśnie oni powodują, że Soos zaczyna pracować w Grocie Tajemnic. W ostatnim odcinku serialu zostaje mianowany nowym kierownikiem Tajemniczej Chaty. Relacje Mabel Pines mały Soos i Mabel są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego, np. podobne poczucie humoru. Lubią się wygłupiać, a nawet stworzyli swoje własne powitanie. Dzięki bardzo podobnym charakterom dogadują się jak nikt inny. Tylko jemu Mabel pozwala mówić na siebie "brzydula". Dipper Pines ' mały|lewo|Soos pociesza Dippera Są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Kiedy Dipper jechał uratować Mabel, Soos dał mu broń. Dipper nie traktuje go jako pracownika w sklepie wujka. Przez dziecinny charakter mężczyzny lubią bawić się razem i robić "męskie" rzeczy, takie jak np. wybuchanie hot dogów w mikrofali. W odcinku "The Land Before Swine" najbardziej pokazane zostały ich relacje. Soos zrobił im nawet koszulki, na których opisał ich przyjaźń w formie zygzaków, jednak Dippera denerwowała nieuwaga mężczyzny. Mimo to na koniec pogodzili się, gdy ten go uratował. 'Wendy Corduroy ' mały Jako pracownicy jednego obiektu, dużo czasu spędzają razem. Są więc dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Wendy lubi robić mu żarty. Nie popiera on jednak jej wypraw na dach. 'Stanley Pines ' Pomimo tego, że Stan zdaje się pomiatać Soosem, ten jest jego wiernym pracownikiem i zawsze się go słucha. Nie lubi, gdy Wendy oraz Dipper nie okazują szacunku jego szefowi i łamią jego zakazy. Stan mianował go pracownikiem miesiąca. 'Melody Poznali się w Wodogrzmociańskim centrum handlowym i tej samej nocy poszli tam na pierwszą randkę. Dogadują się dobrze i mają wiele cech wspólnych. Melody uważa infantylność Soosa za słodką. Gdy wróciła do Portland, Soos wciąż utrzymywał z nią kontakt. Ciekawostki * Zawsze jest pracownikiem miesiąca. * Gdy był w umyśle Stana, otworzył drzwi, w których ten wchodził do tajemnego pomieszczenia za automatem. * Kocha znaki interpunkcyjne. * Uważa słowo rozróba za zabawne. * W odcinku "Headhunters" odkrył drzwi do pomieszczenia z figurami z wosku, a w "Carpet Diem" znalazł tajemniczy pokój z dywanem elektronowym. * Ma na brzuchu znamię w kształcie pytajnika. * Sądzi, że listonosz to wilkołak.mały|Znak Soosa w kole Billa Cyferki * Mabel zniszczyła u niego w domu słoik z dżemem. * Jego brzuch wydaje wielorybie dźwięki. * Chce mieć 7 dzieci - każde do przytulania na każdy dzień tygodnia. * Uwielbia bawić się z Dipperem w tzw. "męskie gierki" (np. "wybuchanie" hot-dogów w mikrofalówce). * Mieszkał niegdyś w nawiedzonym domu. * Wie, że Dipperowi podoba się Wendy. * Hasło do jego komputera to "Fixinit1". Jest to także jego nazwa tablicy rejestracyjnej. * Przez połowę lata myślał, że Mabel ma na imię Mebel. * Chciałby zostać adoptowany przez Stana i zmienić imię na Stan Junior. * W "The Time Traveler's Pig" przewidział pojawienie się stażników czasu i podtopienie przez nich Stanka. * Wystąpił we wszystkich odcinkach oprócz "Northwest Mansion Mystery". * Jego największym koszmarem jest człekokształtny buldog angielski. * Pisze fan fiction o Stanku. * Jego ojciec pochodzi z Kaukazu, a jego matka z Hiszpanii. * Chce zostać Pytonem Pytajnikiem. * Jego znakiem na kole Billa jest pytajnik. * Soos był zmieniony w Zombi. Linki zewnętrzne * Wodogrzmoty Małe Wiki: Soos Zobacz też de:Soos Ramirez en:Soos Ramirez es:Soos nl:Soes pt-br:Soos Ramirez ru:Зус Рамирез Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Wodogrzmoty Małe